youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Weird
This is a test The Rules # If you're gonna create a spoof with my handle, please use characters from the media below (constantly updates) # The ''Alpha and Omega ''franchise is a disgrace to god ## So is Michael Bay's bastardization of the ''Transformers ''franchise # I refuse to believe that low-grade continuations of a movie are canon to a movie's respective continuity; in other words, they don't exist IMO # If a media is denoted by this asterisk: *, it's so bad, it has to be included in the list (so bad, it's good IMO) ## If there are two asterisks, it's inclusion is due to falling in the uncanny valley # If a media is denoted by this ampersand: &, it's a guilty pleasure. Guilty pleasures may or may not coincide with media that's so bad, they're good My Favorites TV (Toons*) *: Includes Puppets # * 12 oz. Mouse A * Aaahh! Real Monsters * The Amazing World of Gumball * Anapanman * Angry Beavers * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Arthur& * As Told By Ginger * A Town Called Panic * Attack On Titan * Avenger Penguins * Azumanga Daioh! B * Biker Mice From Mars * Bob's Burgers * Bojack Horseman (Netflix Series) * Bunnicula C * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels* * Chowder * Clutch Cargo** * Counterfeit Cat * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Count Duckula * Cow and Chicken * The Critic D * Danger Mouse ** Danger Mouse (Netflix Series) * Dan vs. * Darkwing Duck * Devilman * Digimon Franchise ** Digimon Adventure 01 * Jim Henson's Dinosaurs * Dinotrux& * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * DuckTales E * Ed, Edd n' Eddy F * Fraggle Rock * Futurama G * Garfield and Friends * Disney's Gargoyles * Goof Troop * Gravity Falls H * He-Man * The Herculoids I J * Jem and The Holograms * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure K * Kaput and Zösky * Kenny the Shark& * Kill La Kill * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * King of The Hill L * Legend Quest M * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Mario Franchise ** Super Mario Bros. Super Show ** Super Mario World (TV Series) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Mighty Mouse * Mike, Lu, and Og * Mixels& * Moomins * Muppet Babies N * Nanalan * Neon Genesis Evangelion O * Octonauts& * Oogy and the Cockroaches P * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Proud Family Q R * The Real Ghostbusters * ReBoot * Ren and Stimpy * Rex the Runt * Rick and Morty * Rocket Power* * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats S * Sagwa: The Chinese Siamese Cat * Scooby Doo Franchise ** Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated * Shaun the Sheep * The Simpsons * Snagglepuss * Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise ** The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic Boom * Space Dandy * Space Goofs * Squidbillies * Steven Universe * Super Milk Chan * Superjail! * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron T * Tabaluga * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Franchise: ** TMNT (1987) ** TMNT (2003) ** TMNT (2012) * Transformers Franchise: ** Transformers (G1) ** Transformers: Beast Wars ** Transformers: Beast Machines ** Transformers: RID(2001) ** Transformers: Armada/Energon/Cybertron (Unicron Trilogy) ** Transformers: Animated ** Transformers: Prime ** Transformers: Rescue Bots ** Transformers: Robots in Disguise(2015) * The Trap Door * The Treasure Planet (1982 Bulgarian Film) * Two More Eggs U * Uncle Grandpa V * Villainous W * Wander Over Yonder * We Bare Bears X * Xavier Renegade Angel Y * Yo-Kai Watch Z * Zig and Sharko TV (Non-Toons) A B * Breaking Bad C * Chopped D * Drive-ins, Diners, and Dives E F G H I J K * Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider Amazon * Keeping Up Appearances * Kitchen Nightmares L M * Monty Python's Flying Circus * Mythbusters N O P Q R S * Sesame Street * Super Sentai ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ** Denshi Sentai Denziman T U * Ultra Series ** Ultraman ** Ultra Seven ** Ultraman Ace V W * The Walking With Series X Y Z Film (Toons) E * Ernest and Celestine F * Fantastic Mr. Fox I * The Iron Giant M * The Magic Roundabout P * Pirates! Band of Misfits R * Rango * Robot Carnival S * Sausage Party * The Secret of Kells * Shrek Franchise* ** Shrek ** Shrek 2 ** Shrek the Third ** Shrek Forever After * Song of the Sea * Space Jam* T * The Thief and The Cobbler (Recobbled Cut) * Treasure Planet * Les Triplettes de Belleville (The Triplets of Belleville) V * Une Vie de Chat (A Cat in Paris) W * Watership Down Y * You are Umasou Film (Non-Toons) B * Brazil G * Gamera Franchise * Godzilla Franchise ** Godzilla (1954 Feature Film) ** Godzilla Raids Again ** King Kong vs. Godzilla ** Mothra vs. Godzilla ** Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster ** Invasion of Astro-Monster ** Ebirah, Horror of the Deep ** Son of Godzilla ** Destroy all Monsters ** All Monsters Attack ** Godzilla vs. Hedorah ** Godzilla vs. Gigan M * Muppet Franchise ** The Muppet Movie ** The Great Muppet Caper ** Muppets Take Manhattan ** The Muppet Christmas Carol ** Muppet Treasure Island ** Muppets From Space ** The Muppets (2011 Feature Film) ** Muppets Most Wanted Games # A * Abadox B C * Crash Bandicoot Franchise: ** * Cuphead D * Dark Souls Franchise ** Dark Souls ** Bloodborne * Doom Franchise ** Doom ** Doom II * Dragon Quest Monsters E F * Fallout Franchise G H I J K L * Last Armageddon M * Mario Franchise ** Hotel Mario * Megami Tensei Franchise ** Shin Megami Tensei ** Shin Megami Tensei II ** Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne N O * Oddworld * Okami * Overwatch P * Parasite Eve * Plants vs Zombies * Pokemon Franchise ** Q R * Robopon! S * Silent Hill Franchise ** Silent Hill ** Silent Hill 2 ** Silent Hill 3 ** Silent Hill 4: The Room * Splatoon ** Splatoon 2 * Spore T U * Undertale V W X Y * Yo-Kai Watch Z * Zelda Franchise ** CDI Games (Link and the Faces of Evil/ Zelda and the Wand of Gamelon) Internet Media # A * Awful Hospital: Seriously, The Worst Ever B C * Charlie the Unicorn D * Don't Hug Me I'm Scared E F G H * Happy Tree Friends * Homestar Runner I * I Hate Everything J * JonTron K L M N O * Oglaf P * Polandball Q R * Ratboy Genius S * Salad Fingers T U V Category:Weird&WackyToonz Spoofs